


Obedience Training

by BrochJam



Category: Lupin III
Genre: BDSM, Doggy Style, Electrocution, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Quite Literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrochJam/pseuds/BrochJam
Summary: For a moment Jigen simply watched Lupin, considering his next move. Lupin felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, acutely aware that he was being watched, sized up.Looking to break up the monotony of their post-heist downtime, Lupin decides to indulge Jigen in one of his fantasies.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Obedience Training

**Author's Note:**

> This was me testing the waters of smut writing after a long hiatus, and… it shows. Still, this came out _ok_ , so what the hell, I may as well post it. I welcome anybody to steal this premise and write a better pet play fic. I mean, wolf Jigen is practically canon at this point.

While to outsiders it might seem as if Lupin III ran purely on the adrenaline of his escapades, he still appreciated the downtime between each heist. The gang of thieves, due to their particular line of work, never stayed in one place long. Still, there were certain well-hidden spaces that the gang would sometimes find between jobs - hotels where nobody asked for names, abandoned apartments where artistic squatters had rendered the interior into an endless colourful gallery, and isolated chalets on remote European isles. In these rare few places, Lupin, Jigen and Goemon could finally let their guard down.

Of course, each had their own idea of what a relaxing respite should be. Jigen was happy to spend a day drinking and watching old movies, whereas Goemon felt most comfortable returning to his neatly structured life of training and meditation. Lupin had a host of eclectic interests that he could busy himself with on quiet days, but eventually, restlessness would take over. Lupin was almost always the first to succumb to cabin fever, inevitably suggesting some strange escapade to break up the monotony.

It was one such lazy day when Jigen rolled out of bed, at the bright and early hour of 1PM. Lupin must have gotten up before him, Jigen thought absentmindedly, noting his absence from their bed. He vaguely recalled the previous night - they'd fallen asleep talking and laughing, probably about something dumb, the light buzz of alcohol in their systems enough to make them jovial but not enough to be truly drunk. Still, despite the slight inebriation, Jigen had gotten the feeling that Lupin was getting antsy - as if he had one of his questionable plans in the works.

Jigen wasn't wearing anything more than his boxers. He grabbed a crumpled up dress shirt from the floor and put it on, uncaring if it was his or Lupin’s, and only bothering to do up half the buttons. Goemon was away at the moment, leaving only Lupin and Jigen in a blessedly quiet hotel on the outskirts of some English city.

The hotel was old and somewhat creaky, but well kept. The two thieves were currently in a rather spacious room with a kitchenette separated from a living area. Jigen walked into the kitchen, seeing Lupin preparing something at the counter.

"It's aliiivve!" Lupin gasped melodramatically upon Jigen’s arrival.

"Hrmf." Jigen grunted in reply, walking over to the toaster and putting two slices of bread in.

"Morning, bed head. Or afternoon, I should say." Lupin's voice was cheery as he walked over, although Jigen couldn't tell if it was genuine or if it had a mischievous lilt to it. Reaching up, Lupin parted the thick fringe of dark hair that draped over Jigen's eyes.

"There you are," said Lupin, his tone somewhat infantilizing.

"Hey, enough." said Jigen, the grog of sleep slurring his words.

"Aw, c'mon," cooed Lupin, stepping back. "You like a good petting, don't you?"

Jigen brushed him off, focusing mostly on opening the jar of peanut butter, but Lupin’s phrasing lodged itself in Jigen’s mind.

"Remember that Goemon is coming back tonight?" Lupin started casually.

“Yeah, I remember you mentioning that.” Jigen replied, busy spreading a generous helping of peanut butter on his toast.

“So I thought I’d make something a bit more traditional for dinner, if that’s ok with you.”

“Sure. Although... isn’t pizza traditional? Like, traditionally Italian?”

“Not your taste in pizza, man.”

Jigen let out a small chuckle, taking his toast into the living room and turning on the tv. He could hear Lupin whistling in the kitchen, sounding suspiciously perky, but eventually he was able to tune him out and finish his toast. Jigen was lounging lengthwise along the small couch in the sitting area, head propped up on the armrest, eyes starting to drift closed again as the sound of the tv faded into white noise. He was considering giving in to sleep again, but it was then that he realized he could no longer hear Lupin in the kitchen.

“You’ve been tense lately, hm?” came a voice from right behind Jigen’s head.

“Huh?” asked Jigen. But before he could get an answer, he felt Lupin’s fingers brush against his neck, and the sound of something clicking.

“You’ve been tense, and thinking too much. Why don’t you just let me do the thinking for a while?”

Jigen’s eyes opened, jolting to alertness. He felt Lupin tugging lightly on something around his neck, then push something on to his head, through his messy mop of hair. Jigen’s hands wandered up to feel what Lupin had put on him - a collar and dog ears.

“… If that’s alright with you,” said Lupin, walking around the couch to look Jigen in the eye with a more earnest expression.

Jigen gave the proposition some thought. 

“Sure,” he said quietly, always shy to voice his enthusiasm for such things. Lupin, however, could read him perfectly, judging by the way the thief’s lips curled into a wide grin.

“Fantastic,” said Lupin, bouncing on his heels. “Now, you be a good pup while I work on dinner, ok?”

A shiver ran down Jigen’s spine, ending at the pit of his stomach. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to what was to come, but at the same time, he worried about what exactly Lupin had in mind for him.

Lupin made as if he was leaving the room, but Jigen quickly sat up, giving him a look. He hoped Lupin could read his expression, and understand what Jigen was trying to ask for without him actually having to say it.

“You want owner to pet you? Is that what it is, you want some attention?”

If Jigen’s dog ears could move, they would have perked up. But he communicated that much with his body, sitting up taller and cocking his head to one side, a small smile sneaking on to the corners of his lips.

“Alright, fine,” said Lupin, grinning to himself. He walked over to where Jigen was propped up on his hands and knees, waiting eagerly. 

Lupin hopped on to the couch, leaning back to lay along it like Jigen had been doing. But before he had gotten fully comfortable, Jigen pounced, laying right on top of Lupin’s chest.

“Oof! Easy, boy, easy!” Lupin laughed, now pinned down by an incredibly eager (and very large) puppy. Lupin reached up and began carding his fingers through Jigen’s hair, Jigen settling down to lay across Lupin’s body.

“You’re a bit scruffy today, huh, boy? Looks like you need a brush.”

Jigen just grunted softly, nuzzling into the crook of Lupin’s neck as Lupin continued to pet him.

“Hm.. and maybe a bath.” Lupin added, wrinkling his nose.

Jigen ignored that remark, starting to lick and softly bite Lupin’s neck, settling deeper into their embrace.

“You’re really affectionate today, huh? Such a loving puppy..”

Lupin’s praise went straight to Jigen’s head, Jigen beginning to get over the initial weirdness of the concept. Lupin was the least judgmental person in the world when it came to such matters, although it had taken years for Jigen to be this open about his desires.

Jigen whined softly against Lupin’s neck, biting harder, hoping it would help distract from the subtle movement of his hips. However, Lupin noticed.

“Ah ah, none of that.” Lupin chided. “Turn over for me.”

Jigen whined in response, protesting.

“Be a good boy and roll over for your master.” Lupin said sternly, stroking Jigen’s hair. With a huff, Jigen complied, flipping so that his back was against Lupin’s chest.

“That’s it..” Lupin said softly, going back to petting Jigen’s hair. His hands wandered further, scratching behind Jigen’s ears and under his beard. Jigen sighed, seeming to melt under Lupin’s touch.

Jigen’s eyes drifted closed, feeling Lupin’s hands as they moved down his chest to unbutton the already half unbuttoned shirt. Lupin moved the sides of the shirt away, hands running along Jigen’s chest and stomach. With his left hand Lupin started to rub in slow, gentle circles, and his right hand moved back up to stroke Jigen’s hair again.

Jigen’s mouth fell open, a blissed expression covering his face as he panted softly. The sensation of Lupin’s hands pampering him felt divine. But at the same time, Jigen was beginning to heat up. He swore he could feel Lupin starting to harden beneath him, but Lupin wasn’t acknowledging it.

Eventually, however, the strain became too great. Jigen’s need for some kind of friction was getting the better of him. Almost involuntarily, Jigen’s hips bucked upwards, a whine of desperation leaving his lips.

“Well, I should probably get back to making dinner.” Lupin said nonchalantly, as if he were totally unaware of the state Jigen was in. Jigen’s eyes snapped open in disbelief as Lupin shuffled out from underneath him, straightening out and heading back towards the kitchen.

Jigen just laid there for a moment, letting out a loud, frustrated sigh. That cheeky bastard. He could hear Lupin in the kitchen, pretending to go about his dinner preparations as normal. Of course, Lupin wouldn’t give in _that_ easy, he had to be a tease about it. Jigen got up, shirt falling off his shoulders as he stood and stalked into the kitchen, where he could hear Lupin washing his hands.

Jigen stood in the kitchen entryway for a moment, clothed only in his boxers and the accessories Lupin had put on him. For a moment Jigen simply watched Lupin, considering his next move. Lupin felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, acutely aware that he was being watched, sized up.

As soon as Lupin put the hand towel down, Jigen came up behind him, chest pressing up against Lupin’s back. Lupin let out a surprised yelp as he was bent over the counter, Jigen snarling in his ear.

“Hey, down boy! Down! Ah..!” Lupin tried to sound assertive, but the wind was knocked out of him as Jigen pushed him harder onto the counter. Despite the fabric between them, Lupin could still feel Jigen’s arousal pressing up behind him. For a split second Lupin let himself go, eyes fluttering closed as Jigen, lost in his desire, began humping against him, face buried in the crook of Lupin’s neck.

Jigen’s eyes fell shut, panting from the exertion, Lupin taking the opportunity to slip out of his grasp. Jigen, caught off guard, fell against the empty counter. However, before he could turn to shoot Lupin a displeased glance, he felt a finger hook under his collar.

“Hm, you’re needy today, huh, boy?” Lupin crooned condescendingly. Jigen just growled in response, but stopped suddenly when he heard something click around his collar.

“Come on, boy! We can’t have you misbehaving like that, can we? It’s been too long since I’ve disciplined you for that kind of behaviour...”

Jigen felt his collar yanking gently at his neck, now attached to a leash in Lupin’s hand. Lupin gave Jigen an expectant look, beckoning with a finger. Jigen grumbled as Lupin led him to the bedroom, the tug of the collar pulling him in.

“Probably best I keep my eye on you for a bit,” Lupin snickered, the grin audible in his voice.

While Jigen still kept up his irritated facade, deep down his heart was pounding. The way Lupin handled him, the way he could make Jigen melt and bend to his will with a few well placed scritches, Jigen revelled in it. 

Lupin led Jigen over to the large bed in their room, eyebrow quirking as he made eye contact. “Up, boy.” said Lupin, nodding towards the bed. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Jigen climbed on to the bed, laying on his back, trying his best to calm his nerves but bracing for whatever Lupin had in mind. Without thinking, Jigen reached his hands over his head in a full-body stretch, yawning, but before he realized it, Lupin had handcuffed him to the vertical bars of the headboard. Jigen grunted as he tried to yank his hands down, his body left on full display. He could almost feel Lupin’s eyes wandering down his prone chest, which was rising and falling with his rapid breaths as Jigen glared at Lupin from beneath his fringe.

“Good boy,” Lupin crooned, smiling at how Jigen reacted to the term of endearment. Jigen seldom talked when he was in this state, but Lupin could see his cheeks blush pink. Lupin loved showering Jigen in praise - Jigen worked hard on maintaining an image of aloofness and focus, especially when they were on a job. Even Lupin wasn’t entirely sure what Jigen’s past had been like, but he suspected it wasn’t one where Jigen received much (if any) affection, so Lupin made sure to give it in spades whenever he got the chance. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of triumph whenever Jigen was reduced to a panting, love drunk mess.

“How about we change that collar of yours, huh?” said Lupin, unclipping the collar and leash from Jigen’s neck. At first Jigen was confused, but then felt Lupin affixing a slightly different collar around his neck. Jigen’s eyes widened once he realized what it was.

Lupin backed up from the bed, looking over Jigen and admiring his work. “Now, owner has some heist plans he needs to work on. Be a quiet pup, or else there’ll be consequences, ok?” Lupin grinned, waving the remote control for Jigen’s shock collar around tauntingly. Jigen grit his teeth in apprehension, Lupin’s chuckle sounding more sinister than usual.

There was a small desk in the room which Lupin currently had strewn with maps and notebooks. Sitting in the desk’s chair, Lupin turned his back to Jigen on the bed, appearing to become engrossed in his work.

Jigen tried yanking his hands downward, testing the strength of the handcuffs in a vain attempt to free his hands. He tried moving his legs in such a way that gave him a bit of stimulation, but was jolted out of his position with a yelp when he felt the collar go off.

“What did I say?” Lupin called from over his shoulder.

Jigen grunted, pretending to be angry, when in reality the shock of the collar felt exhilarating, exciting him in a way he didn’t quite understand. The shock was not enough to genuinely hurt him, but still got his heart racing.

Jigen kicked at the bed, snarling, trying to perhaps flip himself over. His only reward was another shock delivered by Lupin, the jolt pulling an uninhibited yell from Jigen, his back arching.

“Hey - behave yourself, or you’re not gonna get out of those cuffs, understand?”

On one hand, Jigen was not one to take things lying down, willing to fight off any entity that dared try to contain him. But on the other hand, giving in to Lupin’s whims could yield its own rewards. Misbehaving was enjoyable up to a point, but now, with Jigen’s length visibly tenting his boxers, he was beginning to feel desperate.

He looked over longingly at Lupin, who was still pretending to ignore him. Jigen willed himself to stay still, to obey, but the aching between his legs was becoming almost too much to bear. All he could do was softly whine, in the hopes that Lupin would eventually take pity on him. 

After what seemed like ages, Lupin finally turned around, looking over at Jigen.

“Hm, seems you’ve finally quieted down a bit.”

Jigen’s head jerked, looking in Lupin’s direction with pleading eyes. Getting up from the desk, Lupin walked over, hopping up onto the bed beside Jigen.

“So well behaved... Such a good boy,” Lupin murmured, leaning over to place kisses around Jigen’s collarbone as a hand stroked his chest. Lupin’s touches kept hovering somewhere between affectionate and teasing, pulling soft, begging noises from Jigen’s lips as he tried desperately to stay in control of his body.

“Still, there’s room for improvement...” Lupin mused, moving to take the rest of his own clothes off. “Be good for owner, ok?”

Jigen did his best to stay composed as Lupin stripped from his clothes, grabbing a bottle of lube and beginning to prepare Jigen. Jigen became putty in Lupin’s hands, his need making itself known through his ragged breaths and contorted expression. Lupin slowly worked one finger in, then two, watching as Jigen became even more wanton and needy. 

Slipping his fingers out, Lupin lifted and spread Jigen’s legs apart, settling behind him.

“You will not come until master gives you permission. Understand?” Lupin said lasciviously, holding the collar’s remote in his hand for Jigen to see. Jigen was about to growl in protest, but the sight of the remote made him bite it back.

“Good puppy. So well behaved.” Lupin mumbled quietly as he lined himself up with Jigen’s entrance. Slowly, he eased himself in, Jigen groaning. After pausing for a moment to adjust, Lupin began to move.

The harshness of Lupin’s thrusts and the cold metal clasped around Jigen’s wrists were a sharp contrast to the tenderness of Lupin’s lips, spilling praise in between haphazard kisses. Jigen’s mouth fell open, panting as one of Lupin’s hands wove into Jigen’s hair.

“You look beautiful like this. So needy… But you can’t help it, can you? You’re just so desperate for a good breeding...”

Jigen’s mind was a haze, Lupin’s words and the pleasure of being filled nearly pushing him to the edge. In his bliss, Jigen let out a baying cry, but a quick shock from his collar brought him back into reality. Jigen groaned at the heady mix of pleasure and pain, clouding all other thoughts from his mind until all he was aware of was the man above him.

“I’m, I’m not gonna..” Jigen panted, words coming back to him in a last resort. Lupin grinned wide at the fact that he’d actually gotten Jigen to break, but he decided to show mercy, letting up slightly. Grabbing ahold of Jigen’s hips with both hands, Lupin gave a few last deep thrusts, burying himself as deep as he could as he came.

It took everything Jigen had not to follow in Lupin’s wake, watching as his face tensed with his release. Jigen could feel himself being filled, a shiver of satisfaction shooting up his spine. As the haze of pleasure dissipated, Lupin blinked his eyes open and took in the sight before him. Jigen’s body was pulled taut, arms still locked above his head at an awkward angle. Precum leaked from the tip of his cock, which looked painfully hard. But despite this, Jigen made no move to relieve himself or break free from his confines. Silence hung in the air for a moment, only being filled by the sound of Jigen’s heavy breathing. Eventually, Jigen cracked an eye open, meeting Lupin’s gaze. Lupin let out an impressed sigh, a grin on his face.

Leaning over Jigen, Lupin pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, or rather the sweaty hair that shrouded it. Jigen’s ears picked up the delicate rattling of metal, suddenly feeling his wrists fall free from the cuffs. Lupin threw the cuffs over his shoulder, reaching around Jigen’s neck and doing the same with the shock collar and remote. Free of his bonds, Jigen still seemed a bit hesitant, eyeing Lupin questioningly.

“It’s ok. You’ve been very obedient, I think you’ve earned your freedom.” Lupin smirked, turning around on the bed and propping himself up on all fours, glancing over his shoulder at Jigen. “Want your reward?”

Jigen didn’t pounce like Lupin had expected. Instead, he could feel Jigen ravenously looking over his body, taking in every inch. Lupin may have tried to fulfil the role of master, but he was happy to let it go both ways, willingly submitting to Jigen’s predatory gaze. Lupin could almost hear a low growl as Jigen lined himself up, Lupin having been able to slyly lube himself while preparing Jigen.

Jigen pressed in fast, arms wrapping tightly around Lupin’s torso. Lupin’s eyes fell shut at Jigen’s first tentative thrust, letting out a pent up breath as he felt Jigen take control. Jigen’s nails dug into Lupin’s skin, vying for better grip as he sped up.

The feeling of being claimed and possessed by Jigen in such a carnal way was intoxicating, and Lupin couldn’t help the noise that was starting to spill from his mouth.

Jigen set a merciless rhythm, rutting against Lupin like a dog in heat. He was now bent over Lupin in such a way that his chest was flush with Lupin’s back, as if trying to fully embrace what belonged to him. Seeing Lupin’s exposed shoulder, Jigen bit down.

The bite tore a shout from Lupin, pain shooting up his neck. Lupin felt his arms and knees weaken and give way, collapsing onto the mattress under Jigen’s strength. Jigen barely acknowledged Lupin, moving his hands to grab on to Lupin’s shoulders for leverage instead and continuing with his frantic pace. As much as Jigen wanted to make Lupin pay for his strictness, he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer.

One of Jigen’s hands lost its grip on Lupin’s shoulder, fingernails dragging down Lupin’s back. Lupin moaned, Jigen smirking at the claw-like marks he’d left, leaning back down as he felt his climax approaching.

With a few more ragged pants in Lupin’s ear, Jigen came, groaning as he emptied himself inside of Lupin. Lupin could feel Jigen shaking through his release, slowly coming down. A breathless grin creeped onto Lupin’s face, his head pressed sideways into the bed from the weight of Jigen collapsed on top of him.

“Good boy,” Lupin murmured, his words tinged with a good natured laugh.

.

.

.

They laid there for a moment as they both regained their breath. While Jigen’s warm weight was pleasant, they couldn’t stay in this position forever.

“Hey, uh,” Lupin spoke up quietly. “Do you think you could..?”

“Oh, sure. Sorry.” said Jigen, rolling off of Lupin to lay on his back beside him. Lupin rolled on his back as well, joining Jigen in staring at the ceiling.

“So, got it out of your system?” Lupin asked casually.

“Yeah… Guess we haven’t done that in a while. Maybe cause Goemon’s always around. Heh, wonder what he’d think of me like this.”

Lupin turned over to look at Jigen, his tone becoming slightly more sincere. “I don’t think Goemon would mind, you know. I mean, he’s put up with _me_ all these years.”

Jigen gave a small “Hm.” of agreement, stretching his arms out above his head.

They were silent for a moment, until Lupin snickered quietly to himself.

“I’m sure Goemon wouldn't mind adopting an adorable puppy.”

Jigen rolled his eyes, grabbing a pillow and whacking Lupin with it. That only served to make Lupin laugh louder, Jigen joining in.

“Come on,” said Jigen, getting up. “Don’t you have dinner you need to make? I can help.”

“Oh, going to make your own doggie chow, are you?”

“Any more lame dog jokes, and you'll be the one getting the shock collar.”

“Hey, don’t threaten me with a good time.”


End file.
